fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests
Intro text. Quests from Brass Buckshot Destroy Bloatsprite’s Lair Bloatsprites, that inhabit the ruins of the factory, recently started multiplying out of control. It's time to end this! I'll pay anypony who finds a lair of bloatsprites and burns it once and for all. 1. Find a lair of Bloatsprites 2. Destroy the nests (5 in total) 3. Get a reward from Brass Buckshot Find a new focusing crystal A focusing crystal in my favorite plasma gun has cracked. I need a new one, the largest and purest of course. But if somepony tries to slip me a piece of glass again, prepare to get some shot in your rump. 1. Find a focusing crystal (1 in total) 2. Bring Brass Buckshot the crystal and get a reward Kill Lucerne Many of you probably remember a pony named Lucerne. Once she was a good, decent ghoul, but now, it seems, the process of decay finally reached her brain, and she turned into a feral. They say she was seen in the sewers, in a place called "Pit", in the company of a whole herd of other ferals. It would be nice if somepony decided to end her time on earth - in present state she poses a considerable danger for all of us. 1. Kill Lucerne 2. Get a reward from Brass Buckshot Return the pistol If somepony finds my lost gun, please bring it back. Reward guaranteed. 1. Find the pistal named "Loyalty" 2. Return the pistol to its owner Star Blaster Have you ever heart a story about a weapon that fell from the stars? Let them tell that this is just fairy tales! Maybe this weapon never actually fell from nowhere, but it definitely exists, and I have proof - the ammunition that I found in the ruins of Manehattan. They do not fit any known model of weapons created by ponies or zebras, and I know this sort of things. 1. Find a Star Blaster 2. Show Brass Buckshot the Star Blaster Quests from Doc Sepsis Collect 20 potions of fish oil I read in an old scientific journal about benefits of fish oil, I want to test this theory personally. The only problem is where to get fish. In any case, I will pay well for 20 servings of oil. 1. Collect fish oil (20 in total) 2. Bring fish oil and get a reward Find a working medical talisman Will buy an intact medical talisman. I understand that the item is valuable and rare and promise a corresponding reward. 1. Find a medical talisman (1 in total) 2. Bring Doc Sepsis the talisman and get a reward. Fix AutoDoc Looks like the AutoDoc finally went to meet it's maker. Fix it already, somepony! It's in your best interest, you know! 1. Repair the AutoDoc 2. Report to Doc Sepsis and get a reward Obtain recipes for powerful stimulators Who has recipes for Party-Time Mint-als, Stampede and Ultra-Dash, please share copies. It's not what you think, I am not going to produce them. They are needed to discover ways of curing drug addictions. 1. Find a recipe of Ultra-Dash (1 in total) 2. Find a recipe of Stampede (1 in total) 3. Find a recipe of Party-Time Mint-als (1 in total) 4. Give copies of the recipes to Doc and get a reward Quests from Dusty Nebula Collect potion ingredients I'm looking for ingredients for one peculiar potion. Who helps with collecting them, gets its recipe in reward. 1. Collect magic dust (10 in total) 2. Find fiery crystals (3 in total) 3. Give Dusty Nebula the ingredients and get the recipe Collect precious stones I am looking for especially rare precious stones. There are larger than usual and have pronounced magical properties. I will pay you generously. And I need ordinary ones as well. 1. Get emeralds (10 in total) 2. Get sapphires (10 in total) 3. Get rubies (10 in total) 4. Find a rare marine emerald (1 in total) 5. Find a rare ice sapphire (1 in total) 6. Find a rare fire ruby (1 in total) 7. Bring all the stones to Dusty Nebula and get a reward Library I am buying intact Pre-War Books for the best price. Any will do, providing they can be read. Who brings the most, receives a special reward. Reading is magic, yay! 1. Bring Pre-War Books (50 in total) 2. Find all 5 volumes of the "Celestial Mechanics" (5 in total) 3. Talk to Dusty about the reward Quests from Oak Stalwart Find armor schematics You need to find schematics for a secret armor, which are hidden somewhere in a destroyed factory. It's a long shot, but I would say the must be in the office of a factory CEO. 1. Get armor schematics from the CEO's safe (1 in total) 2. Bring back the schematics and get a reward Get the paint (part 1) I'm looking for sprays with paint of different colors. For a start, the common ones will do. Don't ask what they are for - I'm not telling. 1. Red (1 in total) 2. Green (1 in total) 3. Blue (1 in total) 4. Yellow (1 in total) 5. White (1 in total) 6. Bring back all the paint and get a reward Get the paint (part 2) Again I'm looking for paint sprays, but now I require more rare colors. Why - none of your business. 1. Grey (1 in total) 2. Purple (1 in total) 3. Orange (1 in total) 4. Brown (1 in total) 5. Light Blue (1 in total) 6. Khaki (1 in total) 7. Dark Green (1 in total) 8. Bring back all the paint and get a reward Kill Mad Fax Have you heart about the Mad Fox Gang? They say their lair is somewhere in the old factory. Whoever finds and finishes these degenerates off, would deserve my eternal gratitude. 1. Kill Mad Fox 2. Get a reward from Oak Stalwart Quests from Smoky Pit Cryotechnology A new type of explosives, coming soon! For reals! There is a tiny-winy thing left, just get them materials, get it together and test it in battle. 1. Obtain cryo-cells from the laboratory in an abandoned stable (100 in total) 2. Create a cryogrenate (1 in total) 3. Create a cryomine (1 in total) 4. Destroy enemies with a cryogranate (5 in total) 5. Destroy enemies with a cryomine (5 in total) 6. Report to Smoky Pit about the test results Destroy the ant nests I gonna say it again - those ants will sone become a pain in the ass for all of us. If you don't give a shit, I myself gonna pay to anypony who finds ands blows up all the fucking ant nests. You can get the dynamite from me. 1. Destroy ant nests (5 in total) 2. Get a reward from Smoky Pit Find schematics of a Doomsday Grenade How about a little fair trade? For anypony who snatches me schematics of the doomsday grenade, that's made from Sparkle-Cola, I will give drawings of my own creation - even more demolicious mine. 1. Find schematics of the Sparkle-Grenade (1 in total) 2. Share a copy of the schematics with Smoky Pit and get rewarded Help with dynamite production I gonna start producing dynamite. Folks, share if you have, or help me get the components. 1. Find or prepare some more acid (100 in total) 2. Find a canister of glycerine (1 in total) 3. Give components to Smoky Pit and get a reward Smoking accessories I'm fed up smoking these crap cigarettes. Who brings me some cooler smokes, gets a bunch of caps. 1. ? (1 in total) 2. Leaf tobacco (1 in total) 3. ? (1 in total) 4. Smoking pipe (1 in total) 5. ? (1 in total) Quests from Winry Find tools I am buying rare tools. I require: calipers, a hydraulic bolt cutter and an oscilloscope. I'll pay well for each. 1. Bring calipers (1 in total) 2. Bring a hydraulic bolt cutter (1 in total) 3. Bring an oscilloscopre (1 in total) Get old electronic devices Attention to those engaged in scavenging all sorts of ruins and junkyards! I need old electrical devices that can be dismantled for spare parts. Slightly broken ones will do, but no complete wreckage please. 1. Fans (10 in total) 2. Desktop lamps (10 in total) 3. Coffee machines (10 in total) 4. Bring al obtained stuff to Winry Looking for Mole Rate fat I am buying fat of Mole Rats at a good price to be used as a lubricant for mechanisms. 1. Bring the obtained fat (25 in total) Screws and nuts Tired of digging out rusty bolts and nuts from old fans, I'm willing to buy new ones. But don't even think of bringing them one by one, I need a whole box. This stuff, in theory, can be found somewhere in the old factory. 1. Find a box of new screws (1 in total) 2. Find a box of new nuts (1 in total) 3. Bring everything to Winry and get a reward Value of information I am looking for technical documentation on equidroids. For one who will be brave enough to sneak into the data storage room of the abandoned stable - the reward will be worth an effort 1. Find the data room 2. Find the passwords database 3. Construct the hacker's module 4. Hack the main server and download data on equidroids 5. Bring the data disc to Winry and get a reward. Quests automatically given Make friends with a Balefire Phoenix The Balefire Phoenix, it seems, is not afraid of you and does not show any aggression. Rumors say, these birds are unusually intelligent and, with proper care, can become loyal friends. Try to make friends with one. 1. Offer radioactive cookies: (5 in total) 2. Talk to the Balefire Phoenix Rescue captives (From the map: Raider's Den) Raiders hold their captives in cages. Find a way to release them. Break cage locks or find a key. 1. Captives rescued (12 in total)